


kissing in the blue dark

by darcetti (fuumella)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 60's muscle cars, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Smut, escaping from life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuumella/pseuds/darcetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds Sam in a seedy bar in a small, quiet town- he invites him on a ride. Sam accepts. </p>
<p>based on the song Drive by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in the blue dark

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr @ : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/129727297101/kissing-in-the-blue-dark

_“Drive”_

_My hands wrapped around the stick shift_  
Swerving _on the 405, I can never keep my eyes_  
_Off this_

_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_  
_Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs_  
_I missed_

_All we do is drive_  
_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_  
_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_  
_Sick and full of pride_  
_All we do is drive_

_And California never felt like home to me_  
_And California never felt like home_  
_And California never felt like home to me_  
_Until I had you on the open road and now we’re singing_

_Your_ laugh, _echoes down the hallway_  
_Carves into my hollow_ chest, _spreads over the emptiness_  
_It’s bliss_

_It’s so simple but we can’t stay_

He was tall- that was the second thing Sam noticed about him- the first being the dewy bottle of beer in his rough hand and the way the smouldering embers of his cigarette were glinting off the glass and the icy steel of his pale blue eyes.

 

It was dark in the small dive Sam had found- musty in that way that cheap bars like this often were. The tang of sweat and cheap drinks stung his nose and he took a sharp breath inwards. His lungs burned slightly as he inhaled the familiar scent of the smoke- fragrant death. The man smiled as his eyes caught on Sam- it wasn’t a reassuring smile. It was dark and promised bruises on Sam’s neck come morning.

 

The man walked closer- heavy boots clunking on the cheap flooring, he dropped his drink on the stained wood next to Sam’s hands as he leant over the table towards Sam.

 

“Nice night,” He says pleasantly- voice still clear around the cigarette dangling from his lip, Sam blinks before answering.

 

“Er, Yeah.” He agrees, nearly kicking himself when he feels a slow flush crawl up his neck.

 

The man looks delighted, though, as his blue eyes flicker over Sam’s long neck- he takes a last drag of the cigarette before stubbing it out in the glass ashtray in the centre of the table.

 

“I’m Lucifer,” He introduces himself after a quick draw of the sweating beer in his hand- Sam doubts that's his real name and watches the tendons in his arm shift- watches the way Lucifer’s hand is curled around the dark glass- thumb stroking softly along the beads of condensation- almost obscenely like an unspoken innuendo.

 

“Sam.” He says- taking a nervous sip of his drink- fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

Lucifer doesn’t say anything else though- he just takes a seat- lounging back in it as if it were a throne. Sam gets the feeling that he’s being judged as Lucifer’s eyes rake over him- he can almost feel the stroke of hands on his skin as Lucifer drinks- eyes never leaving him.

 

“Come with me,” He says after a minute- discarding the now empty bottle- Sam watches the way he leans back- folding his inked arms over his broad chest.

 

“Where?” Sam asks- although he’s pretty sure he doesn’t care. He just wants away- wants away from overbearing family- wants away from the feeling he gets every day on the way to college- on the way to work. He wants to leave and never come back when his over-worked parents argue about how little money there is, When he listens to his friends talk- when he listens to their ‘drama’- when he steps out of his house and sees the world grey and dull.

 

He looks at Lucifer and knows that his world isn’t grey and dull- it’s bright- made up of neon lights and cheap motels- groans of pleasure and exhales of smoke- the daze of alcohol in his veins and the wide open road.

 

_“_ Anywhere _\- everywhere.”_  Lucifer says- smiling at him, revealing white teeth that glint in the low lights and Sam almost shivers at what that grin could mean.

 

He hesitates for a moment- unsure if he should do this- he knows his family will worry- he will worry about them, but he also knows that he can’t stay here any longer, he really can’t.

 

He nods- the word  _yes_  was quiet even in the hushed and empty bar room. Lucifer heard him, though- smile victorious and dirty.

 

He watches the way Lucifer’s teeth flash in the dark as he smiles at Sam before standing- looking down at Sam where he’s still sitting on that rickety chair- it creaks as he looks up at the tall man.

 

When he stands he’s taller- only by an inch which is unusual for Sam- usually he dwarfs all of those he meets- at 6ft4, it’s difficult not to.

 

Lucifer just smiles though- his eyes raking along the long line of Sam’s body. He looks like he’s gonna say something- like every other person Sam’s ever met-

 

“Car’s out front.” He says instead, turning and with a hand on the raggedy sleeve of Sam’s hoodie- he pulls him out of the bar.

 

No-one much spares them a glance- too wrapped up in their own affairs and troubles.

 

It’s only 11 in the evening- the night is young and the sky is dark, the stars glinting softly and Sam figures that he should have time to swing by his home to collect a bag of his stuff- maybe leave a note before leaving in the morning. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to them in person- he knows he would hate the way his parent’s faces would crumple- anxious and worried- he would hate the way Dean would look- soul crushed and covering it up with a healthy dose of anger.

 

Out front is a baby blue Chevy Malibu- it’s sleek and Sam just knows Dean would love it- and probably take better care of it than Lucifer has. He decides not to think about Dean for now. 

 

The fine grit and dust of long roads have taken their toll on the paintwork- but it seems to be working when Lucifer turns the ignition with a judder and a comforting roar that reminds him so much of the Impala.

 

Sam closes his eyes for a second- letting the dull roar of the engine soothe his worries as Lucifer takes them to wherever he’s staying.

 

A five-minute trip takes them to the motel on the edge of town- worn down and cheap- the bright neon lights stinging Sam’s eyes in the blue dark.

 

Lucifer already had paid for his room and when he opened the creaking door to Room 12 Sam could see a lonely duffel bag thrown down on the single bed.

 

The door shuts softly and maybe Sam should feel intimidated by the dark lust written all over Lucifer’s face instead he feels a sharp pang of want as Lucifer steps closer- his hands moving to rest on Sam’s hips- fingers digging in tight and mean.

 

“ _Pretty boy_.” He says before kissing Sam- his stubbled jaw scraping along Sam’s cheek- making him hiss as he slides a hand around Lucifer’s neck.

 

The lights were off but it was easy to see Lucifer as he tugged his shirt over his head- revealing the tattoo gracing his broad shoulders- an elegant chinese character that clashed with the broad and strong set of his shoulders.

 

When Lucifer turned to him again- dark with hunger- he almost shivered- strong hands sliding along his arms- pressing him down onto the fresh bed.

 

The frame squeaked and squealed on it’s metal hinges as their combined weight settled on it- Lucifer’s thighs stretched over Lucifer’s slim hips.

 

Sam let out a tremoring breath as Lucifer kissed along his neck- face pressed into the unfamiliar pillows- as a soft kiss turns into a sharp bite.

 

“So pretty.” Lucifer murmurs again- voice muffled and rough.

 

Sam squirms- almost laughing at the strange compliment. Lucifer notices and bites his collarbone gently, leaving a pale set of indents where his teeth were- “You are.” He insists- “Too pretty for the likes of me.”

 

Despite his words, he holds Sam down and grinds their hips together- leaving stars behind Sam’s eyelids as his eyes slide shut of their own accord.

 

Sam lets devilish lips glide across his skin- stubble catching- lets Lucifer groan softly into the hollow of his collarbone as he lets his hands pull Lucifer’s hips down- hard.

 

Lucifer takes his time- pulls Sam apart until he’s a shuddering mess on the cheap bed. His eyes feel heavy as he watches Lucifer come across his flat stomach- with a strangled gasp of Sam’s name-watches the heavy pearl strings of his climax rest and slide across his skin.

 

When they finally collapse together in the unfamiliar smelling sheets- Sam sighs and yawns- breathing in the acrid smell of smoke from Lucifer’s golden hair. He likes the way Lucifer curls into him as he sleeps- looking small despite his impressive size.

 

_He wonders what Lucifer’s running away from._

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback- it means the world. -Darcy xo


End file.
